Cooling appliances having multiple storage chambers and a cooling system for cooling these storage chambers are already well-known in the prior art, examples being commercially available two-door refrigerators, three-door refrigerators and French door refrigerators, etc. The different storage chambers of these refrigerators are generally controlled by different temperature controllers, and when the cooling system is operating, not all of the storage chambers are cooled at the same time; for example, when the cooling system is in chilled compartment mode, the chilled compartment is cooled, whereas when it is necessary to cool the freezer compartment, the cooling system is in freezer compartment mode, and the freezer compartment is cooled.
Solutions for indicating certain information about the cooling system to a user have appeared in the prior art. For example, Chinese patent CN1833148B discloses a refrigerator in which the rotational speed state of a compressor with variable rotation speed (low rotation speed, medium rotation speed or high rotation speed) is displayed on the front of the main refrigerator body. Another example is CN91207355.1, which discloses a refrigerator dual-circuit temperature displayer capable of displaying the operating state of a compressor (whether it is operating or has stopped operating).